The Muggle Pureblood
by CherryBlawsums
Summary: On a warm September's night, the Dark Lord, Voldemort, attacked a muggle home. All were killed, but a baby survived. Voldemort walk over to the crib. He loved the baby the moment he saw her. He needed to protect her. He would raise her as his own child. Alternate Universe - Voldemort is a Pureblood in this story.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone! This is one of the new stories I have been working on. I do not own anything. Most of the characters are J.K. Rowling's. I have added a few of my own characters. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Muggle Pureblood

Prologue

On a warm September's night, the Dark Lord, Voldemort, attacked a muggle home. All were killed, but a baby survived. Voldemort walk over to the crib. He loved the baby the moment he saw her. She had a cute button nose, curly brown hair, 10 tiny fingers, and 10 tiny toes. She smiled when she saw him. He smiled. He was just about to touch her cheek when he felt her magic. She was a muggle-born witch with very strong powers. He needed to protect her. Not just because of her magic, but because he wanted to.

He has always been lonely. He couldn't do that to this baby. He would raise her as his own child. He would give her everything and anything she wanted. She would want for nothing.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Manor

A/N: Most of the chapters are going to be short, but I will try to make them longer if I can.

* * *

The Muggle Pureblood

Chapter 1 – The Manor

Voldemort picked up the baby and apparated to his manor. He walked into the sitting room and set her down on the couch.

"Misky!" A house elf appeared beside him.

"Yes Master?"

"Have the rest of the elves set up a room beside mine for my little darling here. I also need clothes, nappies, food, and toys for her. Can you help me with this?"

"Of course Master. Misky and elves live to serve Master."

"Thank you Misky. And thank the rest for me."

"Yes Master." Misky popped out of the room. Voldemort looked at the baby. She was looking back at him with big eyes.

"What shall your name be? How about Jane?" She stared at him.

"Umm… No… Selena?" She stared at him again.

"I know! How about Hermione?" He looked at her and she smiled.

"Hermione it is." He started to tickle her and she started laughing.

"Your name shall be Hermione Elizabeth Riddle. What do you think about that, my dear?" She smiled and wiggled until he picked her up and held her close. She fell asleep within minutes and he sat there, holding her as if shielding her from Dumbledore. Misky popped into the room.

"Is it all finished Misky?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. Thank you Misky."

"Misky happy to serve master and make Master happy." Voldemort transfigured a coaster into a shirt and gave it to Misky. She looked at him with wide and teary eyes.

"Master want Misky free? Misky bad elf."

"No Misky. I am not setting you free. I love you too much to set you free. You are not a bad elf. In fact, you are the best elf I know. Promise me that you will protect Hermione."

"Misky promise. Miss Hermione is Misky's Mistress."

"Thank you. Dilly!" Another house elf popped into the room.

"Bind yourself to me. You will be my head elf. Misky, bind yourself to Hermione. You will be her elf."

"Yes Master." They echoed. Dilly walked up to Voldemort and placed his forehead against Voldemort's. After a few seconds, the binding was complete. Misky did the same thing and she kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"There is one more thing I need."

"Yes Master."

"I need Severus Snape." They nodded and disappeared.

* * *

A/N: So that was the first chapter! Everyone loves a loving Voldemort, right? Anyway, I will be posting the other story soon. Keep a look out for it!


	3. Chapter 2 - The Binding

A/N: Thank you to ProcrastinatingRavenclaw001 for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Without further ado, the next chapter.

* * *

The Muggle Pureblood

Chapter 2 – The Binding

Severus Snape was sitting in his chambers at Hogwarts, drinking a cup of tea. He joined the Dark Lord a couple of months ago because Dumbledore had asked him to be a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He was reluctant at first, but he relented to protect Lily's son.

Everyone thought that he loved her as more than a friend. In truth, he did, but he saw her as a sister and only a sister. He would protect her family and anyone in the Order. He wasn't really loyal to the Light but he wasn't loyal to the Dark. He was neutral.

He was just about to pour himself more tea when two house elves appeared in front of him.

"Mister Snape. Master Riddle wants Misky and Dilly to bring Mister Snape to Riddle Manor." Dilly said.

Severus sighed and placed his cup down on the coffee table. He stood up and held his hands out for the elves to take. Misky and Dilly took his hand and apparated to Riddle Manor.

* * *

They arrived at Riddle Manor and the elves walked him to the sitting room. What Severus saw surprised him. The Dark Lord was sitting on the couch holding a baby and stroking the baby's cheek with his finger. Voldemort looked up and smiled.

"Severus." Severus bowed and walked towards Voldemort.

"My Lord."

"I need you to bind us by blood. She will be my daughter. My darling Hermione."

"Yes My Lord."

"Very good. Let us go to my study." Severus nodded and followed Voldemort to his study.

* * *

"Do you have everything you need Severus?"

"Yes."

"Shall we begin?" Severus nodded and picked up the silver dagger. He made a cut on Voldemort's palm and did the same to Hermione's. He told Voldemort to hold Hermione's hand to let their blood mix. When Voldemort did so, Severus took a piece of red ribbon and wound around their hands. He quietly muttered the incantation and tapped his wand on their hands. He unwound the ribbon and healed their hands.

Hermione's hair, that was once brown and curly, was now black and wavy. Her eyes still looked like pools of liquid gold. Voldemort picked her up and kissed the top of her head.

"My daughter. My little Hermione. I will not let anyone harm you. Severus, get the Malfoy's and Lestrange's. I want you all here for supper."

"Of course My Lord." Severus flooed the two families and all was well.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Dinner

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. It was a mix of both writer's block and getting a lot of school work. This chapter is shorter than what I wanted it to be, but I'm having a hard time writing the next part. Enjoy!

* * *

The Muggle Pureblood

Chapter 3 – The Dinner

Severus, the Malfoy's, and the Lestrange's were waiting for Voldemort. All but Severus were anxious to know why he had summoned them all to dinner. They all looked towards the door when it opened and Voldemort walked in.

"My dear friends. I have a special announcement to make. Today, after the revel, I found a baby. A muggle witch. Her powers are very strong. About an hour ago, she and I were bound by blood. She is now a pureblood and officially my daughter. I would like you all to meet my heiress, Lady Hermione Elizabeth Riddle." He motioned towards the door and everyone looked over.

Misky was carrying Hermione in her arms. Hermione was looking around and when she saw Voldemort, she smiled and lifted her arms. Voldemort lifted her up and hugged her. He turned her so she faced his guests.

"My Lord, how old is she?" Bellatrix asked.

"She is one year old."

"She is so cute!"

"Indeed she is. I want you all to protect her. When she goes to Hogwarts, I want Draco and Severus to protect her. If something happens to me, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, I want you to take care of her. If that fails, Lucius, Narcissa, you take care of Hermione. Dumbledore will want to take her away from me."

"Of course, My Lord."

"Misky, please tell the other elves that we are ready for dinner."

"Yes Master." Misky popped out of the room.

* * *

After they finished eating, they all went to the sitting room to spend time with Hermione. Draco was sitting on the floor playing with his toy dragon, while Hermione was sitting on Bellatrix's lap. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had been appointed as Hermione's godparents and they wanted to spend a lot of time with her.

Hermione started wiggling and Bellatrix set her down. Hermione walked over to Voldemort and he picked her up. She snuggled close to him and after a few minutes, she fell asleep.

"I believe it is time to retire. Please see yourselves out. Good night."

"Good night, My Lord."

* * *

After Voldemort left, the Lestrange's flooed back to their home. The Malfoy's and Severus were still in the sitting room.

"Severus, if she was a muggle, how could she be a pureblood now?"

"I know not Narcissa. Mayhap she was a halfblood; one parent was a pureblood squib while the other was a muggle."

Draco sat on the floor hugging his toy dragon while looking up at his parents and godfather.

* * *

"Bella, this is exactly what you wished for. A child to care for. "

"It is exactly what I wished for, but I also want a child of our own, Rodolphus."

"Someday Bella. I promise you." He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to check out my other stories. Thanks for reading!


	5. Note

Hi!

I'm so sorry for not updating. I'm sure that many of you know that writer's block is the worst and having three stories on the go is not easy. I will update some, if not all, of my stories this week or next week. Thank you to everyone who either reviewed, followed, and/or favourited. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come and I still don't own anything. :)

Thank you!

CherryBlawsums


End file.
